Ben 10: Detective Cases/Case 32/My Theory
List here yout theory of how your person might've done it. Turu Jonathan's Part Okay, so Turu was Turu until he saw that a secret file of his was missing. He had to get him before the info was releashed. He chased down the thief and had to kill him The bad news was that multiple persons saw him, so did the surveilence cameras The police took Turu at his house and questioned him while Turu kept on denying it Turu made a deal with the police to find who did this. He made this game show where you have to find out who did this He made up stupid excuses to arrest innocent aliens So, those murderers were all from Turu, the decriptions were diffrent. Note how in some of them, he only had time to kill a few, not the other. Because he only had to kill that person, or those Turu had to wear a black suit to hide his identiny The reason he needed to kill them was because those persons he killed were the ones that saw him in public when he killed the thief. As you remember in a previous case, police men were murdered also That was Turu Turu did it all Those police men were the same ones who questioned him We investigated the police station for the tapes, none of the tapes were about him, he probally destroyed since one of the police he killed was the watchman In this case, he had to use his knife one last night, he stabbed them all and ran He didn't have time before the big explosive got out of control He meant to kill the audience But it failed He had to continue running But he made a mistake The badge that he gave Brain was experimented That badge was made out of oil, believe it or not It was then tested and we found in about 15-20 previous cases, there was oil That's my theory of how Turu killed over 45 persons. Every last person he killed were the ones he saw in public. He stole the video tape of him, killed the watchman and watched whoever saw him. That's where he started to kill them. He had to kill every last one of the persons so that murder would be a mistake. So, how did we know that he killed every one of them? Well, since the badge was made out of tar and there was tar in about 10-20 of the cases, it seemed he had to make the badges out of something fast. When we were on chat with Turu, I called the police. We had to stall things down. The police came and me and Brain handed them the badge. But Turu set off a bomb Luckily, me and Brain protected ourselves and we transformed to Water Hazard to stop the bomb. The fire was gone, Turu almost escaped but Brain found him. Turu shot me and I fainted still dazed off what happened after I was shot. Brian's part After Turu shot Jon, he's back and kill the officer, I transformed into NRG and melts all of his weapon, and the two clones I made earlier transformed into NRG too and ties him in a metal. To be continued by someone who is on chat that time..... Category:Others